New Demons
by Neko4DKawaii-desu
Summary: It wasn't Erza that stopped the Jupiter from destroying Fairy tail but Natsu. He was the one that put his life on the line for his family in the guild. What if that incident awoke something primal in Natsu? Something that was buried inside him for centuries? Grey Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**It is morning here at this time so Ohayo Minna! And Konbanwa! to everyone in the west side. This is just a fic that came to mind when I was binge watching Fairytail this weekend and thought 'Why not give it a shot?!'**

 **So I seriously hope you like this intro chapter. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue this, then I might consider changing it from a supposedly One-Shot fic.**

 **And this is completely Naza. Curse you Mashima-san for trolling us with Naza and then changing it back to Jelza. I was thoroughly disappointed *anime tears*. Although later on if I post more chapters there might be one more girl. I don't do Harem stories as they're not my cup of tea.**

 **So on with this crazy fic that I've written! And oh! Oh! Sorry to advertise but my Naruto fic has been updated! Check the new chapter out and leave lots of reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would've kept the Naza pairing all the way.**

 **Awakening**

The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord started to grow worse and worse by the minutes that passed by. The whole of Magnolia was in tatters. The city was in ruins. Buildings were destroyed. Monuments were disfigured.

It also didn't help that their master Makarov Dreyar was defeated in an instant, by having every inch of his magic energy sucked right out of him.

The guild house of Fairy Tail looked worse for wear too. With planks of wood being used to actually hold the frail looking structure of the house.

The streets of Magnolia that once were filled with life and hustle-bustle of the people now deserted and left to silence.

All of this because the master of the Phantom Lord guild became greedy enough to be bought for the sake of capturing a single girl.

Lucy Heartfilia.

It was no wonder that Lucy looked like royalty but even though after living so many years in complete depravity of money and roaming around with her guild friends, it never occurred to anyone that she was of a noble lineage.

She lived like just another girl from anywhere.

Inside the now damaged guild hall, every injured mages were being treated and laid to rest. The guild didn't have their usual banter of reckless infighting, although groans and moans didn't actually quite leave the guild hall silent.

"Oh, damn it…"

"I can't believe we had to retreat!"

"This suck so bad!"

"And we didn't even get revenge for Master and Levy. Damn it!"

These were some of the expressions by the guild members from all around.

In a corner of the guild hall stood Macao surrounded by some of the healed mages. "…this is their headquarters. If we attack them with ranged magic from the high ground to the southwest…"

It was safe to say that a counter attack was being planned even though they were losing. Macao barked orders everywhere so that their plan could move forward.

While some distance away sat Lucy with Natsu, Gray and Elfman in her vicinity. Gray turned to Lucy and asked, "What's the matter? Still uneasy?"

Lucy sighed and Natsu looked at her.

"It's not that…" she began. "…it's just. I'm sorry."

"Well it's the fate of rich heiress' to get chased. And the ones who protect them are Men." Elfman said with a grin.

"Don't say things like that!" Gray rebuked at him.

"But I'm really surprised. Why did you keep it a secret, Lucy?" asked Happy, the blue exceed.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." Said Lucy. "I ran away from home and I didn't really want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed any kind of interest in his runaway daughter and now, he wants me back? My father went to such terrible lengths to take me back. He's the worst!"

She started to break down. "But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away right?"

"That's not true.." Elfman said. "Your father's the bad guy here!"

"You idiot!" Gray talked back and Elfman receded with anime style shame.

"I mean Phantom!" Elfman corrected.

Lucy continued, "Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone. I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end this right?"

"I wonder about that." Natsu spoke. Lucy turned to see him as he continued. "But 'Rich Heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone. Laughing in this dirty old beer hall, and making a ruckus while on some adventure… that's the Lucy I know. You said you wanted to stay right?"

Lucy stooped her head low.

"What's the point of returning someplace you don't want to go?" Natsu continued which shocked Lucy as she looked at him.

"You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! This is your home to return to." Natsu finished with his signature grin.

Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes. She knew he was right. He was right. What was the point of going back someplace where she won't be happy. Where she didn't want to stay. This place has become her home. This is where she wanted to spend her life. This was Fairy Tail.

"Don't cry, sheesh.. you're stronger than that!"Gray said while Elfman trembled with happiness.

"Oh right! Men are weak to tears." Elfman said.

As Lucy kept crying, Loke looked at her from a distance, keeping a subtle eye at her for any kind of danger.

Elsewhere in the guild Cana Albern was busy with her cards. As frustration gripped her, she threw away her cards and said, "That's it! I give up! I can't find Mystogan anywhere!"

A few steps away stood Mirajane Strauss who looked at her with worry and said, "I see…"

"If their aim is Lucy, then they'll be attacking again. We've got a lot of people injured. This doesn't look good." Cana said.

"I see. And master is gravely wounded too. Mystogan is nowhere to be found. In this case we can only rely on you! Laxus." Mira said looking at a communication lacrima in front of her.

Laxus just raised an eyebrow in the lacrima while Mira continued, "Please come back! Fairy Tail's in crisis."

"Serves the old codger right!" Laxus said arrogantly and laughed. "It doesn't have anything to do with me so handle it yourselves."

"Laxus… you…" Cana began but was cut off by Laxus.

"After all.. it was the old man who started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?"

"They're targeting Lucy… one of us." Mira said.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh you mean the newbie. *tch* Tell her I'll be happy to save her if she became my woman."

"I can't believe you!" Cana said.

"Heyy now! Is that the way to talk to someone whom you're asking for help? And tell the old man to retire quickly so that I can take over his position." And Laxus laughed before the lacrima was destroyed by Mira. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mira…"

"I can't believe him. Is he really a member of Fairy Tail? In that case I'll fight!"

"W-What are you saying?"

"Lucy was captured even though I was there!"

"No, you'll get in everyone's way. The way you are right now. Even if once you were an S–class mage."

Somewhere in the guild bathrooms was a certain redhead mage who was grieving for the losses suffered as she showered.

'The Master is absent. No Laxus. No Mystogan. There are many injured. Will it be possible to continue this fight?' she thought. She started to reminisce about the events where Macao got injured, the Fairy Tail wizards fought and her stopping Gray.

Even the part where she saw their Master being defeated. She punched the wall as she thought.

'If I had gone with him. The shame. This is my entire fault.'

Just then she felt tremors.

The whole of the guild shook with the consecutive tremors that rocked the guild hall. Everyone's gazes returned to their door.

"What-What is that?!" everyone wondered.

Alzack entered and screamed, "Outside!"

The other members of the guild that were outside needed scratched their heads in wonderment at the fact that something huge came walking nearer to their shores. It was huge. And the silhouette grew larger and larger. The other members including Natsu and Lucy ran outside and saw the scene.

"What the hell?!" Natsu wondered.

A massive crab-like structure with a monument on top slowly walked up near to their shoreline.

"Their guild is walking!" Happy said.

"Phantom!" Loke wondered.

The guild kept coming near and near and everyone head their eyes wide open.

"I didn't predict this? This is how they are going to attack!" Erza inquired.

Inside the walking guild sat Jose Parlo, the guildmaster. He sneered, "The magic focusing Cannon, Jupiter.. ready."

Many elemental magic started to converge upon a black ball in the middle. The amount of magic energy around the point was massive. Outside, one of the walls of the guild opened and slowly a long cannon unrolled from within and aimed directly at the guild of Fairy Tail. It started to gather dark violet magical energy.

"This is bad. Everybody take cover!" Erza screamed. Everyone started to run back to the guild. Massive panic erupted. Seeing this Erza ran towards the shoreline and quickly reequipped into the Kongō no Yoroi (Adamantine Armor) which was navy blue colored. It was composed of different plates joined one over another with the breastplate and front being covered. It gave two enormous shields in both her hands and they looked joined to it. It had two huge shoulder pads and a helmet with spikes jutting out finished it off leaving her back head bare.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" she screamed.

"That is the Kongō no Yoroi."Happy screamed.

"She isn't thinking of actually blocking it is she?" Bisca asked.

"I don't care how much the defensive power that armor gives you! That is insane!" Alzack shouted.

"Don't do it Erza!" another member shouted.

"You'll die!"

"Get down everyone!" Erza screamed as she got ready to face the cannon.

"No! Erza!" Natsu shouted to her. Gray held him back saying, "Natsu! All we can do is believe in her now!"

"Get off me!' Natsu tried to escape but Gray still held him more tightly.

"Don't you understand? She's doing this for our protection!"Gray told him.

"And who is protecting her!" Natsu talked back angrily.

Then Natsu elbowed Gray in the stomach and a roundhouse kick later, he was seen running after Erza making everyone look at him.

"No! Natsu where're you going!"

"Natsu come back!"

"Natsu don't go there!"

At that moment, Jupiter fired. Tearing through the air and creating thunderous waves it approached Fairy Tail.

Erza steadied herself and put her two enormous shields in front of her creating a giant magic circle. But as she readied herself for the oncoming attack to hit, she saw Natsu jump over her with his body covered in flames. Her eyes widened.

'No…'

"Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!"

"Noooo!" Erza screamed but her scream was for naught as Natsu faced the cannon head on. A huge explosion emerged and dust flew everywhere. The wind picked up all around and every member of Fairy Tail watched this scene unfold with wide eyes. Shock was an understatement right now.

Natsu pushed all his magic energy into the attack and screamed in frustration.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

To everyone's amazement he was actually in a standstill with the cannon.

The fiery orange blaze and the dark violet blast of the cannon mingled in a grand light of magical superiority before the guild members of Fairy Tail.

"He's actually pushing it." One of the mages spoke in amazement.

"He's actually stopping the Jupiter."

"Natsuuuuu!" Erza screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed. Little did he know that he had scales growing in his body like that of a Dragon's. "THIS IS FOR DESTROYING OUR GUILD!"

His body expelled even more magic energy and his fiery blaze now glowed like the morning sun. He kept pushing the blast back by blasting himself forward using his fiery thrusts. His elbows glowed ember red and his eyes glowed crimson. He growled.

"Karyū no Enchū (Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow)!"

A thrust from his elbows propelled his hands to back the blast even more now. His nerves coming out. It was evident of the strength he was putting into it.

Everyone in the guild looked on with worry. None more so then Erza. She kept looking at him with shock and worry from underneath.

A few minutes later, the struggle ended with the blast losing its energy and as a backlash, Natsu was blown away from his position in the air. He flew through the air and into the guild hall.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as she saw him sailing through the air. She ran towards the guild in full force. Each and every Fairy Tail member saw this and they also headed towards the guild to see what happened to their friend.

'Don't you dare die Natsu!' thought Erza as she tore through the crowd and into the guild.

With Natsu, as he sailed through the air and slammed through one of the walls of the upper terrace of their guild, before he lost consciousness he saw a light. A hand reaching out to him which he took hold of with extreme pain.

He never realized that a seal cracked in his minsdscape and a lone eye emerged from within the depths.

Elsewhere deep in the vaults of Tartaros, the many demons of Zeref felt a certain feeling inside their bodies. They all had only one thing going through their minds.

'He is alive.'

 **That's it. Review your thoughts if I should continue this. Please give me loads and loads of reviews.**

 **Your reviews are what keep my writing muse alive. Arigatougozaimasuu!**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there folks! It's another update for 'New Demons' which I hope you will enjoy. There were only 5 reviews till now from PitbullCollin, Misasha-X, Mexican ninja-1996, rymontp, and God of Six Paths.**

 **I wanted to wait for more reviews but this idea was eating me inside out so I just said 'Fuck It!' and typed it down!**

 **I thank you five people from the bottom of my heart for reviewing. Hope this chapter is good enough for you guys.**

 **And to the readers of my other fics, the 5th chapter of my FMA crossover fic is almost ready.**

 **So on with this fic then.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail *anime tears***

 **The Demon Who Cried**

The sight of Natsu crashing through the frail looking guild house was a common occurrence but the current scene was totally different from whatever they saw every day. It was painfull to watch.

Natsu was bleeding from his cerebrum, his right hand was badly burned, he had a dislocated shoulder plate, was covered in scars, and he was, for a better word, unconscious at the moment.

The very floor, in which he lay motionless and clueless of the world around him, had a crater the size of a huge wrecking ball.

Erza tore through the crowd in front of her and rushed towards the mangled body of the unconscious Dragon Slayer. Happy followed suit.

"Natsu!" she cried as she knelt down beside him and took his head in her lap. Her armor missing as she wore her regular dress, a white blouse and blue skirt. Even Happy knelt down beside him and shook Natsu's head. "Natsu…" he started. "…wake up. Natsu."

Erza touched Natsu's forehead and putting her fingers in his cheeks shook his head, worry written all over face for her unconscious guild mate.

"Natsu, please wake up.." she whimpered, her voice trembling. At that moment entered Macao with Lucy and Mirajane rushing towards Erza and Natsu. Both of them knelt beside her, watching the Dragon Slayer with his head on Erza's lap. Mira clasped her mouth with both her hands in shock and Lucy was crying like no tomorrow. Elfman also entered the scene with Gray on tow.

"Is he alright?!" Gray asked with worry for his not so secret rival and guild mate.

"He is still unconscious." Erza replied in low tone. "Natsu please…" she continued shaking the Dragon Slayer's head a bit, slowly and with delicate hands. "….Please Natsu, wake up. Don't you dare die on me you idiot! Don't you dare die!"

Still Natsu lay unconscious, his eyes blank with no life.

Outside the guild, the walking guild of Phantom Lord stood still. The barrel of the Cannon still pointed in the direction of Fairy Tail. Their guild master Jose smirked in his seat and drawled out, "Makarov….."

He chuckled and continued, "…and surprisingly, your Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Both of them are out of commission."

The members of Fairy Tail who were outside staring at the guild gritted their teeth as they could hear whatever Jose uttered from inside the guild. Jose continued,

"You seem to no longer have a chance of victory, even though Erza Scarlet is still there, what could she hope to do alone." A pause. Then, "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, right now."

"Not in this life!" Alzack screamed at that threat.

"Are we a guild that hands over our friends?! I don't think so!" Bisca supported.

"Lucy is one of us!" said one of the members with the whole guild cheering of approval to that and sneering at the threat of Jose. As this happened, Lucy tried to control her brimming tears as she sat inside the guild and she heard this. She looked around and saw everyone shouting that she was theirs, that she belonged here.

"Hand her over!" Jose sneered with controlled anger. His eyes bulged with annoyance inside his guild as he sat.

Erza slowly carried Natsu with the help of Elfman and Gray and said, "Get him to the infirmary."

Both of them nodded but Gray asked, "And what are you going to do?"

"Erza looked outside to where she saw the stationed Phantom Lord guild. She glared and said with a sneer, "I'm going to return a favor!" She turned towards Happy and said, "You go with them too."

Happy nodded and flew towards Gray and Elfman.

As all of this happened, Lucy still sat shaking in the guild floors, trying to hide the tears she shed now. 'I…..' she thought.

'I….!'

"We'd die rather than sell our friends out to freaks like you!" she heard someone say this and her eyes widened. She watched the entire guild sing a chorus of support for her.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what!" she heard someone shout on the outside. "Fairy Tail will kick your ass!"

Lucy tried to control her sob as she openly cried. She saw Mira walk with Elfman and Gray as they walked the unconscious Natsu to the damaged infirmary of the guild. Even though their backs were turned, she knew that they were fully supportive of whatever the other guild members were screaming about outside. She knew that if Natsu was still conscious, he would have screamed the most out of everyone here in the guild about kicking the ass of Phantom Lord.

It didn't make her feel any better though.

'What did I do to deserve this kindness.' She wondered in her head as she sobbed.

In the main chamber of Phantom Lord, Jose stood from his seat as he watched the, as he termed, pesky-bugs still cling on to the hope of winning and talking back at him. His head throbbed with madness and anger as he watched them still being fearless.

He gritted and said, "If so, then you'll get a second extra-large helping from Jupiter!" a pause. "Quiver in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to charge!"

And the big magic chambers started to reek of magic energy again.

Outside, the Fairy Tail members had wide eyes at that proclamation as they wondered what could be the worst to happen next.

"What?" someone wondered.

"Jupiter…" began Cana. "…they're gonna shoot it again."

'Damn it. Natsu had stopped the first shot so we survived that one.' Thought Bisca. 'But if there is going to be another, even though it will be stopped by Erza, we'll not stand a chance with her out of the commission.'

A few seconds later, several black figures emerged from the windows of the Phantom Lord guild. These black figures loomed over the shoreline and started heading towards the Fairy Tail guild. Several thoughts were wondered out loud by the mages of Fairy Tail at this sight.

"Are they're forces coming?"

"Weren't they supposed to fire Jupiter again?"

"Don't let your guard down!"

"Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail.." they heard Jose' voice. "…you only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops or get blown away by Jupiter!"

"I can't believe this!" Macao exclaimed with wide eyes as he walked in front of the guild members. "He plans on blowing up his own allies?!"

"It's just a bluff! They won't shoot.. right?" enquired Wakaba with uncertainty.

"No they're shooting." Replied Cana with the eyes and mouth of Macao and Wakaba comically widening.

"That is Jose' magic, Shade. They're not human. They're phantom soldiers that Jose created."

"What?! Shade.." Bisca exclaimed followed by a "… you mean Ghosts?!" by Alzack.

"We'll have to do something about Jupiter.." Cana continued.

"Leave it to me." She heard a voice. She turned and saw it was Erza. She stood there without armor on her person. "I'll destroy it in the 15 minutes he gave us."

"Erza…" Cana began. Then she nodded at her and she saw Erza requip into a set of armor. It had a large plated armor covering her chest with a large metal flower over it and she wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper layer and the hips. Her stomach and neck remained uncovered and she also had two large metal wings that seemed to be made up of individual blades. She also wore a headpiece that had a wing-like motif.

'That is the Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor).' Every member of Fairy Tail thought. She then spread her wings and took flight towards the stationed Phantom Guild. A few seconds later both Elfman and Gray came running out of the guild and towards the shores.

"We're going too!" Elfman said.

"It's time for payback for whatever they did to Natsu." Gray said.

Cana watched the three of them go and she took out her cards and readied herself saying, " We'll make a stand here! Got it?"

A chorus of 'Yeah!' was heard and everyone got ready for their battle of a lifetime.

Inside the Fairy Tail guild lay Natsu. Beside him sat Happy who watched on with worried eyes, Mira who tried to keep him stable as she found his pulse to be normal, and Lucy who looked at Natsu with sad eyes that reeked of self loathing.

But none of them had any idea that something big was about to happen. None of them knew that inside Natsu's mind, he was starting to get his memories and personalities back.

Those suppressed memories.

 **xxlinebreakxx**

Even though Natsu Dragneel had seen many different things around the kingdom of Fiore, whether they be weird or anything otherworldly, he was shocked at what he was seeing right now.

He stood at a field. The gusts of wind that grazed across the meadows and into the horizon, softly touching the grasses and bending them in the direction of the flow. The setting sun in the distance shining with crimson red colors. And the orange hue that adorned the skies at the time.

He looked around this place and was amazed at the beauty. Just then, two figures emerged from his right side. One had raven black hair and a sleek face. He looked about the age of 16 as he laughed and teased the other figure who had salmon colored hair and a pout on his face that was full of baby fat. He looked about 5 years of age.

Both were playing around the meadows with no care in the world. The raven haired boy would sometimes take the salmon haired boy on his shoulders and run around the place or sometimes they would just lie down and tickle each other till they couldn't laugh anymore.

It was a very serene sight to watch. Natsu tried communicating with them several times. He even approached near them. But he seemed to not exist for them. At one moment, he simply phased through them and he didn't feel a thing. 'What the heck? Where am I? Who are they?' he thought looking back at them.

'This is seriously messed up.' He ran his hand through this hair. He still kept watching the scene unfold before his eyes. As the sun set in the distance and night slowly fell upon the meadows, he saw the two figures walk into the horizon and disappear right before his eyes. He tried calling out to them but they still didn't seem to hear him.

"They cannot hear you Natsu."

Natsu's senses heightened at that voice which sounded too familiar. As if he just said this to himself. He turned and saw a figure dressed in an over sized cloak that did well to hide his whole body from him, even his head.

"It seems we meet at last. Natsu."

"Who are you?!" asked Natsu as he tried to ignite his hands into fire to fight the figure. But there were no flames. "Wha..?"

"Everything will be explained Natsu." The figure said raising his hands.

"Why do you sound like me?" asked Natsu.

The reply never came. Instead, the figure reached up to the hood covering his head and removed it. Natsu became shocked at the scene before him.

"I am you Natsu. And so you are me." The figure that looked exactly like Natsu just had a slight difference of his hair being shoulder length with two bangs covering his left eye and with his hair being more spiky. His pupils were red as opposed to the black ones Natsu had.

Natsu slowly backed up with eyes wide and shakily pointed at the figure looking like an elder version of himself. "Wha-What..? H-How is that…? No w-way.."

The figure who looked like Natsu sighed and spoke, "My name is E.N.D for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I am the real Natsu Dragneel actually. You were someone that Igneel made after he suppressed the essence of my soul in the depths of your conscience."

Natsu's eyes widened and he glared at E.N.D, "You know Igneel?"

E.N.D smiled and said, "Yes Natsu. I know him since I fought him and was on the verge of winning when he took that bold move of sealing me up. It was quite a fight." He grinned.

Natsu gritted his teeth and rushed at E.N.D with his fists blazing and tried to punch him but E.N.D dodged and kicked Natsu in his chest. Natsu was sent flying but he managed to angle himself and shoot towards E.N.D gaining thrust from his legs as he pushed fire magic into them. He shot towards E.N.D with his whole body in flames and tried spearing him head on but E.N.D jumped over him, caught him by his scarf and threw him to the side with enough force to make him skid through the dirt. Natsu wanted to try again but his attempt was foiled when E.N.D stepped upon his shoulders and made him stay put in the dirt.

"Do you know your story Natsu? About my story? About those kids that you saw just a little while ago?" E.N.D started. "That salmon-haired boy was us Natsu. You and I are the same. That other boy. He was our older brother. The person who cherished us more than anything this world could provide. The person who loved us unconditionally. His name is Zeref."

Natsu's eyes widened at that name. E.N.D continued,

"You know, Zeref never wanted to be called the most evil mage in the world. He never meant to. It was all because of us. Because we made him so. Ponder this Natsu." E.N.D neared the ears of Natsu, "If what the old fools in the magic council say about Zeref is true. That he is the most powerful and darkest mage to ever exist, why doesn't he use that power to rule the world. Just like that dumbass, Jose Parlo. Why won't he just come out and show his prowess to have complete dominance over every living creature on Earthland. Why won't he?"

E.N.D leaned back and continued as he took his foot off Natsu and sat beside his downed form, "The answer is simple Natsu. He never meant for his magic to be evil. It was a curse."

Natsu groggily stood and sat facing E.N.D. he asked, "Oh yeah, and pray tell why his magic is like that then?"

"Because he wanted to revive us. His dead brother." E.N.D replied and Natsu's grew wide like saucers.

"We died Natsu. It was the day when the Apocalypse dragon 'Acnologia' rose and attacked the village we currently resided on. We were hurt and due to the severity of our injuries and also due to the fact that we were suffering from an unknown chronic illness, we didn't survive. We died Natsu." E.N.D said solemnly. His hair covering his eyes.

"Even though our eyes were closed, we could still hear his pleas telling us to wake up. Try to remember Natsu. Remember."

As E.N.D said that, he touched Natsu's forehead with the index finger of his left hand.

Memories came rushing in like a freight train and Natsu saw Zeref telling him how he cried during his death, how he learned the art of magic and revived him but not as a person. As an Etherious. An embodiment of living magic. How due to this, Zeref was now cursed with the knowledge of Kuro Mahō (Black Arts) and the magic named Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu (Ankhseram Black Magic) that let him kill any living being around him and also the curse of immortality by the god Ankhseram himself. How this led to Zeref creating many demons that wrecked havoc on Earthland and how Zeref left Natsu due to this. He started to remember each and every demon of Zeref that served under himself. His fight with Igneel and how after that he was reverted to a small kid again and was taken care of and taught Metsuryū Mahō (Dragon Slayer) magic. As the memories started to roll into the present, Natsu took heavy breaths as he knelt down, looking at the ground beneath him.

"Were all those real? Did that really happen?" Natsu asked.

"I won't tell you whether they are true or false. What do you think Natsu?" E.N.D asked back solemnly.

"This is outrageous." Natsu growled. "I grew up all my life hating Zeref for his magic. That incident in Clover town didn't help a bit. That Lullaby demon." He took his head in his hands. "Urgh! Why is this so confusing?!"

"Don't stress Natsu." E.N.D started as Natsu looked at him. E.N.D smiled a little and said. "You and I are the same so there is no reason for you to stress your mind about it. Give me your hand."

Natsu looked and slowly held out his hand. E.N.D took his hands in his and said, "We shall merge Natsu and then.." he grinned. "…let's find our answers together neh?"

Natsu looked at E.N.D and then to the hand he held and back again. Then he let out a small smile and a thumb up and said, "Yosh."

Both were bathed in a dark purple light and slowly both of their forms began to shimmer.

"What is happening?" Natsu asked alarmed.

"Just let it happen Natsu." Said E.N.D and a few minutes later the light disappeared with the both of them and the meadow turned silent again.

 **xxlinbreakxx**

As Mira was about to put a wet towel over the forehead of Natsu, she saw his body glow and an archaic rune of dark violet appear over his left chest.

After a few moments Natsu's eyes opened and Mira could see that they were crimson with black rim outlining the pupil. Natsu sat over the bed and took a few deep breaths and then sighed. He turned to his right and saw Mira, Lucy and Happy looking at him. He smiled at them and said grinning, "Yo! Didn't scare ya guys did I?!"

"Natsu!" cried Happy and hugged the Dragon Slayer tightly. "We thought you-you.."

"Hey, hey, I'm fine Happy."

"You sure."

"Yep! I'm okay and ready to kick some dark guild ass!" Natsu said with a grin and a flaming fist.

"Natsu, are you seriously ok?"Mira asked from beside him. Natsu turned to her and grinned. For some reason Mira couldn't help but get all tingly inside her. As if her demon side was trying to take her over, but in a good way. 'What is this happening to me?' she wondered with a small unrecognizable blush.

"I'm great Mira. Never better." Natsu replied and jumped off of bed. As he turned his back to them he said, "Lucy, don't you dare think that this is your fault. This is our fight for friendship. This is a battle fought for a member of Fairy Tail." He turned his head and grinned at her . "So sit your pretty little ass right there and enjoy the beatdown." Saying that he walked out of the room.

'What was that?!' was the thought running through the heads of the three occupants of the room.

As with Natsu, his façade was cold now. His crimson eyes were focused and he glaringly watched the Phantom Lord guild at the distance. He ignited his feet and prepared for a launch.

'Phantom Lord. Prepare yourself.'

And with that, he launched himself towards the stationed guild.

 **A/N: That is all for this chapter. I edited the history between Natsu and Zeref a bit from the actual in the manga and anime. In the manga/anime, Zeref was cursed after he created the R-system and Eclipse Gate while being expelled from the magic school. And that he made demons way before he revived Natsu. A little bit of deviation. And yeah, I'm making Zeref a good guy here. I don't care what you say. He is the kindest super villain I have ever seen in any manga or anime. Butthere will be a villain, oh don't worry. That villain will be badass I promise to ya.**

 **Well that would be all for today. It's night here already so Oyasumi everyone! (That's Japanese for 'Good Night')**

 **As usual, please give me loads of reviews!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys! It's been a while since I've shown my face around here ain't it?**

 **Well most of you probably know the reason why I was out and so, after much waiting I have finally got some time to actually write a chapter for you guys.**

 **It was actually because of my Dad that I started writing this fic when I showed him all of you guy's reviews and he pushed me to upload a new chapter. He has been having a steady recovery and I'm very happy right now.**

 **I gratuitously thank Zero kami no mu, awesomitude, xXLoveIsOverratedXx, SilentSniper05-Heyy, the couple of guests, Draconic King, Mexican ninja1996, eroticlad11 for their wishes and reviews and Rei Rusuragi for his PM.**

 **Also I would like to thank SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan and Shikkokuakushintei for their reviews.**

 **It's because of you guys that I also found out my Dad to be a closet Otaku and his favorite anime being Fairy Tail. Imagine my face when he revealed that to me.**

 **So this chapter is dedicated to my Dad.**

 **Also, I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical or any error in the story. It was written in a hurry and from a doctor's computer, so you get the point.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail people. xD**

 **Showdown with the Phantom**.

Every member of Fairy Tail were on high alert now. With Jose releasing his phantom soldiers, or as he called them, shades, created from his dark magic, it felt like an ominous warning to all the members of Fairy Tail.

But still they held their ground. A testament to their beliefs. To the courage that they had. For the friendship that they held deep in their hearts. It wasn't a fight for just one individual.

It was a war raged for a family.

A person who had become an integral part of their lives. Because that is what Fairy Tail stood for.

 _Family above all._

Bisca and Alzack were having the time of their lives. Shooting back to back at each and every hooded shades that flagged around them with their guns.

"This is fun isn't it Alzack?!"

"I'm having the time of my life Bisca! Yeehaaa!" and with that both of them kept shooting a bull's eye on every shade that came up on them or near them.

Similarly not so far away were Wakaba and Macao's group and they were holding their own. Wakaba ending his every attack with a 'Take this!' expression. Suddenly though, one of the shades phased right through him and he slowly knelt down to the ground with his pipe falling from his mouth.

"What is this? My strength is being drained…"

"Wakaba!" Macao shouted as he saw him and other Fairy Tail members slowly have their energy drained from them and quickly be incapacitated.

"Damn, these couldn't be…"

"Careful!" Loke shouted, kicking at one of the shades. "They're cursed!" and he used his ring magic to wipe out another whole squadron of them.

Inside the Phantom Lord guild, Jose had mirth written all over his face as he grinned and spoke, "Exactly. Phantom soldiers are such that only one touch will sap your life away. That is Shade." He ended with an ominous voice.

Outside Alzack wondered out loud, "So just don't touch 'em, right?"

"This is where we can shine!" Bisca replied smirking.

Just then they saw that one of the chambers in the walking guild of Phantom Lord had a huge explosion and debris flew around.

Alzack grinned viciously and he reloaded his revolver with another cartridge and pointed at the horde of shades headed his way. He smirked and,

"Gun's Magic: Sunlight Shot!"

As he shot, a very bright flash of light emerged from his revolver and blew all the shade away in a matter of seconds leaving nothing behind. He looked at Bisca,

"Bisca, now!"

Bisca nodded with a smirk and made the shotgun she had disappear. She held both of her hands above her head creating a green magic circle and,

"Kanshō (Requip)!"

She now held two Thompson submachine guns on both her hands and started firing at the horde of shades ahead of her with glee.

"Good one there!" Macao encouraged from nearby followed by a 'Nice shot!' from Cana.

But their celebration came for naught when they saw the destroyed shades reform again in various parts and fill the entire sky above them with even more their numbers.

"What's this?" Bisca spoke.

"They came back to life?" Alzack spoke after her.

"He-Hey. Seriously?" Wakaba spoke with uncertainity.

"You've got to be kidding me." Macao expressed his feelings.

"There will be no end to this, will there?" Loke spoke but then his stopped for awhile. 'This magic..'

He turned around towards the guild and saw red. Only red. His eyes widened he kept looking. 'That's…'

The red dot launched itself from the ground and headed straight towards the swarm of shades that had just reformed.

'He is back..' and Loke could not be anymore happier.

Every Fairy Tail member felt the rise in a magcal energy they were all, oh so, familiar with. They all had just one thing going through their minds.

'Natsu.'

And they watched the sky above them be bathed in the biggest inferno of flames that they had ever seen. The sky was bathed in the most crimson of colors and the warmth it gave to each and every people underneath had their hopes raised high now.

'It's time. Go Natsu!' everyone mentally prayed and they saw the red stream of fire tear straight through the muzzle of the Jupiter Cannon and then break it from the inside into a hundred pieces.

"He destroyed the cannon!" someone shouted.

"Oh yeah! Natsu!" someone else cheered.

The cheers of the Fairy Tail members echoed through the air and every last one of them screamed,

"Go Natsu!"

"Now with the cannon gone, we can surely capitalize on them." Laki said with an optimistic glow on her face.

"Now's our chance everyone!" started Cana. "Let's wipe out the enemy!"

Elsewhere inside the damaged guild, the still form of both Mirajane and Lucy slowly broke and both of them looked at each other and nodded to each other with one thing they mentally agreed on.

Natsu Dragneel just _flirted_ with both of them in an unknowing way.

While Happy just flew out the infirmary and watched Natsu take off and crash straight through the Cannon. He watched the shades that got burned by his flames not being able to reform once again for some reason. He smiled and wished inside his heart, 'You can do this Natsu.'

 **xxxlinebreakxxx**

Natsu crashed through the muzzle of the cannon and landed straight into a much disheveled room that looked like it had just now seen a very brutal fight and that the room had taken the brunt of the attacks that happened here.

Natsu looked around and then he saw a broken spherical shaped object.

'Must be the lacrima that was used to coagulate all the magic energies for the Jupiter. I've never seen one so big. Hmm, it is a magic focusing cannon after all.' He thought and looked around as he walked deeper into the damaged room. 'Must be the work of Erza.'

He walked for a few steps when he heard a groan from his left. He stopped and walked towards the various big blocks of wall pieces that seemed to house a body. He neared the blocks and saw a male body trapped inside with multiple scars and lacerations.

He looked to have taken a very steady and hard beating. Well that was what you got for challenging Erza anyway.

Natsu just scoffed and turned away from the body when he heard a groan. He stopped and heard a faint 'Help me' from the blocks.

Natsu just sighed and walked up to the blocks again and started to remove the blocks from over the male. Several minutes later, the male was able to crawl over to the nearest wall and lean on it. He heaved for a bit and looked at his savior.

"W-why d-did you s-save m-me?" he asked with pain and utter exhaustion.

Natsu just scoffed. He knelt down and replied, "I didn't save you because I wanted to. I saved you because I had to."

"W-what's t-the difference?"

"I have a bone to pick with only your guild master and so if I can just have the least amount of death in my hands then I shall do it. You were just following orders. Nothing more, nothing less."

"B-but w-we attacked y-your guild."

"Under that Pansy's orders. Look I don't care what you wanna do now. You're out of that shithole, now go die wherever if you want." Natsu stood and walked away saying,

"I destroyed that cannon of yours anyway and it looks like Erza destroyed that lacrima too." So either way you lost. No go mope for all I care."

"T-Thank Y-you…" as the soft reply to which Natsu didn't give any reaction and walked even deeper into the guild halls.

Within the inner parts of the guild of Phantom Lord, Jose spoke in a drawled our voice, "The brats had got their spunk back eh?" he stood up from his seat and continued, "Start up the giant."

With that said, the whole of the guild started to shake once again.

The Fairy Tail members watched this another new spectacle happen before them. The whole of the guild started to have a huge makeover transformation right I front of them.

"What the heck.. what are they doing now?" Cana wondered.

"Is their guild transforming?" Macao enquired.

With Natsu, he wasn't having a good day as his motion sickness was catching up to him and he was laying down in a very prone position somewhere deep in the halls.

'Curse this weakness, damn it!' he thought to himself, trying to inhibit the resulting vomit about to come splurging out of his gut.

'So he is about to do it even though the ground is unstable. Damn.' Thought the very injured male mage from earlier.

'The Giant is awakening.'

"Hip Joints stabilized! Standing up!" a robotic voice spoke.

And after a brief moment of time two glowing red eyes emerged from two sockets and the guild changed into something akin to a Mecha.

"What the hell? I mean seriously…." Cana enquired out loud.

"That is a Giant…" Loke started. "…a magical giant."

With that some more new hooded shades emerged from within the guild chambers and converged around it.

"You should grovel and beg for forgives, you damn kids." Jose' voice drawled out. "Then you will learn your place! Feast on despair until the end of your pitiful lives!"

With that said, the shades again started floating towards the Fairy Tail guild.

"The shades are coming back!" Alzack shouted, reloading his revolver.

"A giant and a Ghost. What are they doing?" Bisca wondered, gripping her submachine guns.

"We'll concentrate on the shades now, even though the previous fleet was destroyed by Natsu." Cana said. "I'm sure he will find a way to stop the giant too."

"Sure but…" Wakaba was unsure.

"Natsu and transportation don't go well you know." Macao said.

A comical nod and silence followed after that with every Fairy Tail member agreeing to it.

Inside, we may very well see an inebriated Natsu lolling in the cold hard stone floor of the guild with a green hue to his comically built up face. His eyes were blank and he was moaning to himself about killing this body and sickness and other nonsense.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulders lifting him up and making him face someone. His swirly eyes slowly came to normal and he eyes his helper.

"Erza?"

"Natsu…" Erza, who was wearing her normal Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi (Heart Kreuz armor) looked at him with loving eyes that turned into darkened glares. "Natsu." She growled.

Natsu started sweating bullets and he slowly tried to escape the gaze but Erza's hands gripped his shoulders tightly. He couldn't do anything except look into the shallow pits that promised nothing but pain. A very dangerous long term Pain. He started to shake all over but was shocked to find Erza hug him instead.

His wide eyes slowly turned serene and he put his arms around her and hugged her back. The two separated after a short moment but the lovey-dovey was over when Erza punched Natsu on his head.

"You damn idiot!"

Natsu's face kissed the ground and smoke started coming out from the back of his head. He was again taken hold by Erza and she shook him like a ragged doll around screaming.

"Do you know you did the most stupidest thing ever! You could've died you idiot! Why didn't you think it through huh! Do you even know how worried I got when you became unconscious with those injuries over you! You could've died!" she calmed down at the last part.

Her crimson hair covered her face and her eyes darkened.

"I could never forgive myself if you died Natsu."

Natsu kept looking at her with wide eyes. In his opinion, Erza was the strongest mage around Fairy Tail and that was not even due to her magical capabilities. Natsu knew how she had taken hold of every burden of every guild members in the past. How she strived for everyone to be happy. She was a strong woman and to see her break down like this, Natsu couldn't take it and so he took a hold of Erza's face and looked into her eyes.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

Erza's eyes widened.

"Look Erza. I respect you. I respect your motivation. I respect your courage. I respect your goals. I respect every part of you. But don't you ever think that anyone would've ever blamed you for my death even if I had died. Fairy Tail is a family. Everyone knows this. And you are one of its pillars. If you had become incapacitated, the moral of the guild would've gone down ten times worse than mine. If you'd look outside, you'd see that everyone's fighting for their family. They know that they still have a chance until we are alive. So let's not let them down. Eh, Erza? What do you say?"

Natsu grinned at her and Eza's wide eyes slowly turned into one of peace and she smiled at him and nodded. Natsu nodded back and stood up.

"Looks like the guild has stopped moving. Let's go find the assholes then." He turned into a direction and started to run. Erza smiled and followed after him too.

'Natsu. You have grown. I'm happy for you.'

She thought looking at the back of the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

In the now broken chambers of Jupiter, Elfman and Gray emerged and looked around. They saw pieces of rubble and the broken spherical lacrima.

"So they destroyed it then. And it seems he is back." Gray said.

"Hai. It seems that way Gray." Elfman replied.

Both of them walked a few steps and then both saw a very injured man leaning beside a few rubbles. Gray raised an eyebrow at the dilapidated condition of the man and he slowly walked up towards him. He asked,

"Oi, you. Who are you?"

The man slowly looked at them and said, "It d-doesn't matter w-who I am now. I w-was defeated so y-you can j-just leave me a-alone."

Gray scoffed and walked away from the man. He looked around the hall and wondered, "The shaking stopped."

"T-that's because t-the g-giant's ready."

"What?" Elfman asked.

"The g-giant is a f-feature of this g-guild. It is r-ready, that's all y-you need to kn-know."

Gray walked up to him and knelt down beside him.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?"

Gray froze one of the arms of the man and said to him, "I froze it so you wouldn't feel the pain. It has become numb now so you should get out of here and go see Mira in our guild."

"W-why are y-you he-helping an enemy?" the man inquired because this was a behavior he was not familiar with. He was only taught to show no mercy to any of his enemies whether they be injured or not.

"It is a Fairy Tail trait. We do not let anyone injured stay that way, even though you may be an enemy. We will help you."

"W-why?"

"You wouldn't know because you aren't a Fairy Tail member."

And he saw that the guild mark in both of Gray and Elfman glowed even brighter than the lights of the room. The man's eyes widened and then he smiled with his eyes closed.

'I see. So that's who you are eh? Fairy Tail.'

At the same moment, Happy flew in to the room with a panicked expression and looked around. When his eyes fell on Gray he quickly swooped down upon hm screaming.

"Gray! Where's Natsu?!"

"I don't know Happy." Gray replied, shocked at the Exceed's sudden arrival.

"Look we have no time!" Happy said frantically. "Look outside!"

Gray's eyes narrowed at Happy's worried expression and both he and Elfman ran towards a hollowed out part of the wall and peeked out into the outside. Both their eyes widend.

"No way!"

"Are you kidding me!" were the respective expressions of both Elfman and Gray.

From the ouside, the various members of the Fairy Tail guild still were holding their own against the shades looked towards the giant Mecha guild of Phantom Lord and saw that the arms of the guild were moving.

"Letters? No way…" Alzack muttered with a shocked expression.

"That seriously can't be!" Bisca followed.

Laki yelled at everyone, "It's a Magic circle!"

Behind in the Guild verandahs stood Lucy and Mirajane with Mira having a shocked face. She put her hands in her face and softly whispered, "That Magic circle. It is for an Abyss Break. That's one of the forbidden magics."

"A magic circle of that size, we're in big trouble!" Loke shouted. "Magnolia itself will be destroyed in the wave of its Darkness!"

Gray and Elfman gritted their teeth and the former turned to the injured man and asked, "What the heck?! Why is your master doing this?! Does he have no compassion for humans in general!"

The injured man replied, "I didn't he would even use Abyss Break. So I don't know anything about it."

"Damn it!"

"Elfman, we must split up and find the power that is moving this giant. Natsu and Erza are already inside so they are very well on their way. We will catch up with them later. Happy you fly back to the guild and watch over Lucy and the others. Lets go."

Gray was about to run off when the injured man spoke up, "Do you think I will be able to join Fairy Tail if your guild wins this battle and your master comes back?"

Gray looked at him and said, "Fairy Tail has never rejected anyone so you will fit in just fine. Come around and talk to the master when he will become okay." With that Gray ran off into the depths of the guild.

'Fairy Tail huh.'

With Fairy Tail, Cana approached Mira and Lucy and asked, "Mira, how long until Abyss Break fires?"

"About 10 minutes give or take." replied Mira. "We have to destroy its power source somehow."

"Our men inside must be thinking the same thing."

"There are people other than Erza and Natsu there?"

"Yes, Gray and Elfman."

"Elfman! But why?!"

"Why? He also wants…" Cana was cut off when Mira said, "No, it's no use. He can't fight. You know that Cana."

"He can fight." Cana reassured. "He helped us when we raided them before, remember?"

"Fighting with their lackey's is one thing, but if he goes up against their big guns... as he is now, Elfman can't.."

Pause.

"Hey Mira.. when that happened, you, Elfman and everyone too.. we all suffered a deep wound. However, in his own way he has forced himself to move on. To move forward. I know you realize this."

Beside her, Mira had her head down and she was deciding whether or not to come up with a retort of her own to save her brother, but deep inside her heart, she knew that Cana was right. Elfman was trying his hardest to move on from that disaster that shook their whole family.

'Elfman moved forward. Lisanna…' and tears dripped from her eyes at the memory of her late sister.

"Mira.." Lucy spoke.

Mira shook her head and said, "I need to move on too. I also need to move forward."

"Mira…" Cana whispered. "No you can't Mira!"

"Why not?!"

"Because right now, even though you wish to fight, you still haven't used that power for some years now. Don't do it. Now's not the right time Mira." Cana pleaded.

Mira slowly stepped back at that and Lucy hugged her from behind.

Cana looked back at the nearly complete Magic circle and prayed, 'Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Gray. You need to stop the giant fast!'

 **xxxlinebreakxxx**

"Ooraaa! The man! Elfman! Will protect Fairy Tail with his life!" was what rang through the halls of the inner chambers of Phantom Lord guild as Elfman ran through.

As Elfman passed a certain point he felt a rustle and the feeling that he was being watched from afar. As he turned around, a lanky figure emerged from the ground wearing brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards over a white shirt paired with a red tie. He had green hair and wore a monocle over his right eye attached to a slim chain. He also had his feet melded into the ground.

"Salute." He greeted.

"An element 4?" Elfman inquired and threw off his coat to show his bulgy muscles.

"My name is Sol. Please call me Monsieur Sol."

"Perfect timing. I'll force you to tell me how to stop this giant." He created a purple magic circle in his right hand and,

"Beast Arm: Kokugyū (Black Bull)!" his entire right arm transformed into a large black arm which was very muscular in shape. The battle between Elfman and Sol of the Element 4 had begun.

With Natsu and Erza, both were trailing through the halls of the Phatom Lord guild when they heard sounds of explosions ringing through the whole guild. They looked around and gritted, "Must be the fighting. Let's go Erza."

Erza looked at him and nodded. They both reached a very open hall that was bigger than the tunnels they trudged through. They entered this hall and looked around. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew both Erza and Natsu away from each other. Erza skidded to a halt and Natsu somersaulted and landed with ease. Both of them turned to their left and right respectively and saw the gust of wind form into a small whirlwind and then reveal a figure.

The figure was very tall and massive. It wore a blindfold. The limbs were pretty small and thin comparatively to its otherwise massive build. It wore a large loose green coat sporting white edges which was closed around the neck sporting a high collar and left open on the font below it, revealing a pale and, similarly loose pale red shirt and loose pair of pants too. It also wore a necklace composed of several crosses linked together. Its outfit was completed with a top hat of similar color to his coat.

It spoke, "The Sorrow, The wings of flame, clipped and falling to the ground and all that's left is the corpse of a dragon. The armor being shredded leaving the knight with nothing to protect itself from and with."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at this arrival. 'So he must be one of the top tiers.'

"I am the strongest of the Element 4. My name is Aria. And I have come down to hunt myself a Dragon and a Knight. What a contradiction. It is truly sorrowful!" and he started to weep.

Natsu still looked at him with narrowed gaze but then he turned his head to look at Erza. She nodded at him and he nodded back but the moment was for naught as one of the wall broke down and out came,

"Gajeel!" Natsu growled.

Gajeel looked around and as his eyes fell upon Natsu, he grinned his maniacal grin.

"I thought I smelt a Dragon ad I found one. Ready for round two?"

Natsu's eyes darkened and he said in a dangerously low voice, "Erza." Erza looked at him.

"I'm taking him." And with that Natsu disappeared to reappear underneath Gajeel whose eyes widened at that.

'What the heck?' whatever he was about to think had a pause when Natsu punched his gut with his bare fist. No magic. Gajeel was flung straight through where he came from.

'How did he? Ack!'

As Aria and Erza watched Natsu punch Gajeel into some place different, a moment later, Erza turned to Aria and glared at him.

"Oooh.. I guess I won't be having the head of the Dragon after all. But the Titania's will thoroughly suffice for that. Such sadness."

"You were the bastard who defeated and turned our Master into what he is right now. He is like a father to us all." Erza spoke.

"Heehe, since I get to fight the Titania, then I have no choice but to fight seriously." And so Aria opened his blindfold and let his eyes see the world at last.

Elsewhere in the guild, Gray trudged through the balconies of the Mecha guild's top floors when he saw dark clouds gather over him and start to rain.

'What the.. this isn't normal.' He thought.

"Drip…. Drip….. Drip…." He heard someone say and he whipped his head behind to see who it was.

"Yes, Juvia is the rain woman of the Element 4." Said the figure that emerged. It was girl who had blue hair and dark blue eyes with pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a doll hanging in front, as well as a hat. She also carried a pink umbrella.

Gray confronted her and said, "You're one of the Element 4?"

"I never thought that two of the Element 4 would be defeated. But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria."

"Sorry to break this to you but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends. Even if they are a woman or children."

The battle between Juvia of Element 4 and Gray had begun.

 **xxxlinebreakxxx**

Gajeel had never faced a punch that could bruise him or even harm him in anyway. Nor did he ever face an opponent that could send him flying with just a punch. This was of course due to the fact that he was a Tetsu no Metsuryū (Iron Dragon Slayer). It was one of the most powerful defensive magic out there with an offensive of equal caliber.

So the moment Natsu Dragneel had sent him flying with a bare punch, he became wary. He looked at the emerging figure in front of him covered by the dust.

"Tch, you're strong. Stronger than before I see." He said.

"You were the one who hurt Levy. The one who hurt my precious Nakama. The one who destroyed almost the entire guild house of ours." He heard Natsu growl. Two crimson points shone through the dust and Gajeel's entire dragon instinct told him to run. The fight or flight mechanism as going haywire, even more due to him being as sensitive as a dragon.

"I will not forgive you.!" Natsu growled and flames surrounded his whole being. The orange glow flared over the room and the dust receded everywhere. Gajeel blocked his eyes with his arms to not let the dust enter. He looked at his opponent and saw he was gone. His eyes widened and he looked upwards .

There was Natsu with a flaming fist headed towards him. He was falling and Gajeel jumped back and let the fist connect to the ground but he wasn't ready for Natsu to thrust his left leg and kick him with a flaming foot making him fly away. Gajeel skidded to a halt through the debris and looked at him and then himself.

His chest was charred even though he had coated it with iron. Now this rang doorbells of absolute imminent danger. He looked at Natsu and saw him slowly rise with his glare intact. It didn't help that it was the two small red dots for eyes that were actually glaring at him, making it all the more scarier.

"Tch, just cuz you have gained this power, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you pass that easily!"

Gajeel joined his hands and brought it before him and created a grayish black magic circle and,

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Iron Dragon's Roar)!" a grayish black tornado emerged and headed towards Natsu to which Natsu just created a flaming fist and,

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" punched the oncoming tornado of metal. Both were at a standstill but Natsu thrust his hand and body forward by emitting flames from his elbows and cancelled out the roar of Gajeel. The eyes of Gajeel widened with shock.

'That's not possible.'

"You attacked the one thing we members of Fairy Tail treasure more than anything in this world."

Still hunched over, Natsu slowly craned his head up and looked at Gajeel and said, "And that's our Nakama."

Gajeel glared at him and turned his hands into metal and rushed towards him.

"You think just because you could beat my roar that you could defeat me Fairy trash! I don't think so!"

Natsu glared at him and met the metallic fist Gajeel sent with his own flaming fist. This resulted in a shockwave that shook the very foundation of the guild. The whole room had debris flying arund and a huge crater formed underneath them.

"Don't you dare talk trash about my guild. The only thing that is trash.."

He looked at Gajeel and launched a flaming kick to his gut. "…are the likes of you!"

Gajeel was shocked at the power of the kick again as he went flying again. Dust and smoke filled the room. But Gajeel started laughing.

"hehehe! That is one heck of kick you gave me. Now…" he slowly stood up and his ripped his waist coat off his body and,

"Tetsuryū no Uroko (Iron Dragon's Scales). Now the real fight begins."

Natsu started to shake but after a few moments he couldn't control his mirth and completely laughed his diabolical laughter by throwing his head backwards.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I see…" his slowly turned his head and looked Gajeel again, but this time, he had a grin. A grin that promised of death. A grin that Gajeel swore he never saw on anyone but the members of the darkest of guild.

"…it seems, Metsuryūs (Dragon Slayers) seriously do not ever yield until they are shown that they are truly inferior. I see now."

Natsu's left eye turned a crimson red with black outlines unlike his right eye which was pure reddish orange. His flames started turning a certain blue color that no one ever saw on any flames. It covered his whole body.

'What the heck. Those flames.'

Natsu still grinned. 'It's been a long time since I've used these flames. My flames.'

He then rushed towards Gajeel and tried punching him but Gajeel side stepped and kicked him in the stomach which turned out to be a stupid move because his leg got burnt through the metal scales and he now suffered a fourth degree burn.

'What are those flames.' Gajeel wondered in pain as he gritted his teeth.

"You may be wondering what this flames are." Natsu said. Then he grinned even wider. "But I won't tell you."

With that he proceeded to beat down Gajeel. Gajeel never got a chance to retaliate and thus he only got to scream and moan at the painful punches and kcks Natsu dealt at him.

Natsu was brutal with his beat down and never spared Gajeel a single glance.

In the end as Gajeel fell, Natsu took him by his chin and looked him directly in the eye and said.

"You never will hurt my Nakama again." With that he threw Gajeel over him and proceeded to end the fight with a Karyū no Hōkō.

A huge explosion rocked the chambers and the whole Mecha guild started to get destabilized.

Everyone outside watched the spectacle happen and everyone could only imagine what was happening.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That will be all for this chapter. I'm sorry if this was not up to your expectations but I tried my level best because I wrote all this down in one day. Hospitals don't give computers for free you know.**

 **I would just like you guys to keep supporting me and I assure you, the next chapter will be better after my Dad is released from the Hospital.**

 **Thank you and please leave lots of reviews.**

 **Ja ne minna-san.**


	4. Announcement

Hey there guys! I know that it's been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter for any of my fics, but I'm here to apologize due to the fact that I won't be uploading any new chapters any soon. It's just that, with Dad recovering well, I thought I would indulge on you guys some of my best chapters but clearly Karma was being a bitch as she is. I have been bombarded with new schedules of my Medical college and also with my part-time job taking up my times, I just couldn't seem to complete a chapter that I sit down to write for you guys. With all the paper-works, I couldn't take time to write or complete my half-written chapters. So, I'm just here to ask you to not hope for a new chapter any soon because I with the assignments piling up I would be surprised if I get some decent enough sleep. But I ask you guys to not give up on me too, because sooner or later I will get a hang of my schedule and start writing new chapters like before. I sincerely hope that you will wait patiently because I promised you once, that I WOULD complete all of my fics and I intend on doing that. So cheers mates! You guys have reading new fics around the sites and when the time comes, you will see my fics updated and on the top of your favorite list. With that I rest this Announcement and hope to see you beautiful sons of guns next time. :3 


End file.
